


Relationships are Work, Too

by nightvesper



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Cisco Ramon, CC Jitters, Demisexuality, Discussions of sexuality, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, demisexual Harry Wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvesper/pseuds/nightvesper
Summary: Harry and Cisco are taking a much needed day off from S.T.A.R. Labs together when Cisco sticks his foot in his mouth. This leads to a long overdue discussion.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	Relationships are Work, Too

  
“Hey!” Harry snapped his fingers once in front of the engineer’s face. “Earth One to Cisco.”

Cisco jolted and turned his head back toward Harry. They were sitting at a small table in the quietest corner of Jitters they could find. After a long week of working and combating metas, they decided they deserved at least the escape of a coffee date - even if they were still technically working. Anything to be alone and away from S.T.A.R. Labs for a little while.

“We still need to discuss these specs,” Harry said as he gestured to a technical drawing laying on the table between them. “What were you..?” Harry searched the café for the source of Cisco’s distraction.

“Sorry, Harry. I’m wiped. I was kinda spacing out. And that woman over in the order line is fine as hell.” 

The words surprised him, flying out of his mouth before he could rein them back, and he instantly regretted it. A tinge of embarrassment crept over Cisco’s face. Their relationship wasn’t new enough to be fragile, but Cisco had no idea how Harry would react to that kind of comment from a partner.

Harry’s expression was unreadable for a moment before he turned toward the line to see for himself. 

“Which one?” Harry asked.

“Huh?” The question caught Cisco by surprise, but Harry didn’t look angry or hurt, so that was something.

“Which woman? There are at least three in line.”

Cisco rolled his eyes. “Harry, there is literally only one hot woman over there.”

Harry’s brows creased. “Ramon.”

“The brunette! Definitely not the blonde, and the other one’s, like, in her fifties.”

“I’m ‘ _ like _ , in my fifties’,” Harry groused.

“Yeah, but you’re a hot DILF. It’s a whole different vibe.” 

Harry huffed a short laugh and shook his head. “I’m not going to pretend I understand your logic, because I don’t.”

“What’s your logic, then? Come to think of it, I never see you check anyone out. Besides me, of course,” Cisco added with a cheeky grin and tilt of his head that made his curls fall forward. 

Harry’s sharp blue eyes tracked their movement. “ _ Of course _ ,” he mocked, pausing to gently tuck Cisco’s hair back behind his ear before taking a slow drink of his coffee. 

Something in Harry’s voice was too soft for those words to carry the bite they normally did.

Cisco’s heart clenched with that. Of knowing how much Harry loved him. It took them way too long to get here. Years of working together, of back and forth. And then when he thought Crisis finally took his chances away... He knew how lucky they were to have this now.

Cisco didn’t want to push his luck, but his curiosity was piqued. He cleared his throat. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you so much as look at anyone else the entire time I’ve known you. So what is your deal? Who are you into?”

Harry’s almost-smirk faded and he set the mug down. “Look, I... Cisco. You’re bisexual. You’re attracted to different people.”

“Yeah?”

Harry made a waving gesture at Cisco that he couldn’t decipher. “You look at them. That’s a thing.”

Cisco set his own mug down halfway on its journey to his mouth and frowned. “A thing?”

“As far as I understand it.” 

_ What the hell, Harry?  _

“You think I’m checking everyone out because I’m bi? You had a wife and now you’re with me, so  _clearly _ you also - Look, I’m sorry if I upset you or made you jealous with what I said, but - "

Harry shook his head, waving his hand dramatically to cut Cisco off. “No, not because you’re bisexual. Because you’re attracted to people. Strangers. It’s fine. It’s a thing that - When I was with Tess it was the same. It - I don’t expect you not t - "

“Your wife was bi?”

“No.” Harry sounded flustered and Cisco was going to get a headache if this kept up.

Cisco pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead, closed his eyes, and sighed. “Okay Harry, I’m like, so lost in this conversation right now. What are we even talking about?”

Harry took a deep breath before continuing. As he spoke he looked away as if to pull the correct words from the air. “You’re bisexual. If you were straight, gay, it would be the same. You’d look at strangers sometimes. Do,” Harry resumed gesticulating, drawing vague shapes into the air, “Whatever  that is. Look at them. It’s fine. It doesn’t upset me. I just don’t understand it.” 

Cisco paused to absorb that patchwork of information. The understanding that not only was he poking at some sensitive spot, but that Harry was allowing it to continue hit Cisco. And then he realized what exactly Harry was getting at.

“So you’re... asexual, then?” Cisco asked, trying to sound encouraging.

Harry’s eyes were fixed where he fiddled with the handle of his mug. He finally looked up. “I’m attracted to you,” he said. “And I was to couple of people in my past. But rarely. And only people I knew well and cared about.”

Cisco pointed at Harry with a victorious smile. Finally they were getting somewhere. “Demisexual.”

Harry shrugged, but his body relaxed under Cisco’s easy smile. “I saw that term after I came to your Earth. It doesn’t exist on mine.”

An upsetting prospect crossed Cisco’s mind and he felt like he should ask it while the subject was on the table. 

“So. A lot of ace spectrum people. They don’t like physical stuff. And we’ve already done some. Stuff. So um.”  _Oh god he was already losing the nerve to talk about this so openly._ “I need to know if you regret it or like, want us to stop or...”

_Was it a stupid question to ask at this point in their relationship?_ Cisco didn’t know, but he felt like it was important to make sure for Harry’s sake. And his own sanity. He cared more about their relationship than about what any new limitations this revelation might impose on it. Harry was too important to him. 

Harry stared straight through Cisco in a way that made his insides squirm. Harry said nothing as he took a quick glance around the café. After making some sort of assessment of their surroundings, he picked up the neglected equipment specs and folded them into a rudimentary privacy shield for the end of the table. 

After he placed it to his satisfaction, Harry surged forward and captured Cisco’s mouth with his own. One large hand brushed the side of the engineer’s face and cradled the back of Cisco’s head, thumb stroking over his ear. Cisco’s lips parted on a gasp, and he tried not to moan as Harry licked into his mouth, insistent, hungry, deepening the kiss.

Eventually Harry pulled away, too quickly in Cisco’s opinion, leaving him breathless, and giving him a clear view of Harry’s dilated eyes and kiss-bruised mouth.

Harry’s voice was gravel rough when he replied. “I don’t regret anything. And I don’t want to stop.”

Well that was that then. Cisco’s legs felt rubbery. Maybe they should get these coffees to go. He had a feeling they would taste a lot better in their apartment.

“What if we got this coffee to go?” Harry suggested.

Cisco loved it when they were on the same page.

“Here, let me do it,” Cisco insisted as he stood up and took Harry’s mug from him. “That way you’ll know what it’s like to check out the hottie in line at the coffee shop.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realize how self-indulgent this is, but I couldn't get it out of my head until I finished it. I've always headcanoned Harry as demisexual and I wanted to see them have a discussion about it.


End file.
